Faults
by fallenflames
Summary: Heero and Duo, changes between P.O.V.s, ponder their significant others faults. Fluff, shonenai, hinted yaoi, 1x2, hinted 3x4, OOC?, sorry no sex this time...R&R, enjoy!


Dedication: Hey y'all! I'd like to dedicate this fic to Shaeric Draconis (my very first reviewer!), RavenMistress (go read Raven's fics), and MysticHeero (go read Mystic's fics…now!)! Why, you ask? Because they REVIEWED my last fic, so here you guys go! You wanted more? You got it, no sex though…

Warnings: FLUFF, shonen-ai, hinted yaoi, 1+2 (hinted 3+4), brief language, male/male marriage, if that offends I got an idea, instead of flaming STOP READING! cough sorry, newayz, I think that covers all the warnings…

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, ohh the possibilities manical laughter, there wouldn't be any annoying women (RELENA! Hehehe, she's #1 on my hit list, next comes Dorothy, no one almost kills Quatre and gets away with it, and the eyebrows creep me out, then Catherine, she made Quatre cry and kept Trowa away from him, if you can't tell yet, Quatre was my favorite when I was little, after her, Hilde! Muahahahaha) only hot bishounen! Except Noin, sorry all you 6xmale lovers, but I like 6x9 (haha, that's like 69) and Sally Po, I like 5xS, why…I have no idea…moving on…

Heero's thoughts/P.O.V. – _italic_

Duo's thoughts/P.O.V. – normal

Both have same thought – **bold**

Change in person/P.O.V. - /

Faults

**Faults?** **Where do I begin?**

**Let's start with how he talks, **– _he is a loudmouth. He talks too much, even during sex. He had verbal diarrhea during the war and he still has not found a cure. Grammar is not his friend either, apparently. I have yet to hear two grammatically correct sentences leave his mouth consecutively. /_/ 'e's still as monosyllabic as always! Grunt here, stare there; it's all th' same! True, it is easier to read 'is looks now, but he barely talks even during sex! And when he does, it's still so FORMAL! For once, JUS' ONCE, during a moment of passion, I'd like to hear him forget all th' grammar and formalities that have been POUNDED into his head (there proally coded into his frickin' genetics! Go figure…) and scream something grammatically incorrect! Is'at too much to ask? Oh, well, at least I've got a goal right? One-a these days I'm gonna bring 'im to the edge and not let 'im fall off into ecstasy 'til I hear 'im break at least one grammar rule, then I'll drive him so far of the edge he's gonna…oh, dear I'm gettin' off topic aren't I? Hehe, sorry, movin' on…

**Next, his lifestyle, -** _he is a slob, not the I'm-a-couch-potato-with-a-beer-gut type, but the I-am-so-lazy-I-can-throw-my-stuff-anywhere-and-walk-around-all-day-in-my-night-clothes (a.k.a.- BOXERS). It annoys me to no end. /_/ he can't be messy. It's physically impossible for 'im! I swear, thieves honor, I'm not lyin'! Everythin' he owns has it's own place it belongs in his universe ('world' isn't big enough, most don't know, but over the years the Perfect Soldier acquired a lot o' shit.) and heaven help it if it's anyplace else!

**And his hair,** - _it takes too long and too much water to wash. Though, I do love to hear him sigh when I massage the shampoo and conditioner in it…and I love the silky feel of it when I finish combing it and I get to run my fingers through it before he twists it into his signature plait. /_/ you can brush it and wash it and put as much hair gel and spray as much hair spray in it as you want, but I guarantee you, it will still be messy. There's notin' you can do about it…it's a lost cause…still, he looks dead sexy when he's bangs fall into his eyes after a long, hard days work and he's all glistenin' with sweat…(cough) anyway…

**His clothes, **- _it's very hard to have lustful thoughts (and maintain them) when your partner is wearing a priest's clothes. I may not be a Roman Catholic, or belong to any sect of Christianity for that matter, but they are still a symbol of religion and…abstinence…/_/ he still wears the same green tank top and black spandex and yellow sneakers. I don't really think I have to say anythin' else about it, I mean sure he's got the body for spandex but that doesn't mean he has to wear them EVERY SECOND HE'S NOT IN PREVENTER UNIFORM! Everyone's gotten so used to 'um no one even cares if he shows up to work in 'um! Now he only wears his uniform when there's a meetin' the boss'll be at. I'm not askin' 'im to dress like Quatre, or Trowa for that matter (ever since he moved in with blondie, his wardrobe jumped up several notches on the expensive scale, apparently Q's sisters were delighted to finally have a tall male subject to shower in expensive clothing…) hmmm, maybe I should send 'im to Quatre and let his sisters go nuts and give my honey a new wardrobe…no, that'd be too cruel…it wouldn't be right…but oh so tempting…

**He's got the attention span of a goldfish.** – _He will focus on one thing and then three seconds later he will forget about it and focus on something else. For THREE SECONDS! Despite his attention span, or lack thereof, he is a genius. He is, most likely, smarter than I am, not that I'll ever tell him that. /_/ He'll stare at the same thing, usually the screen of his damn laptop (that machine gets more o' his attention than I do…most of the time), for HOURS… MOTIONLESS! Granted, goldfish do that because they can't remember what they were doin' more-an three seconds ago while I bet he can remember what it felt like commin' out of his mother's womb…he's a freakin' genius though… smartass, it's cuz he's Japanese isn't it!

**His sleeping habits.** – _He never stops tossing and turning, and he mumbles occasionally during the night. /_/ To put it bluntly, he snores…ALL. NIGHT. LONG.

**His singing. **– _He does not have a bad singing voice, not at all. Its just, he sings every night in the shower. It never fails/_/ It's not his singing; it's his lack of! The guy won't even sing in the shower! It's INHUMAN! I've only heard him sing ONCE! At our wedding, or commitment ceremony for all you haters (A/N – that was DUO talking, not my personal opinion, so don't take offense!), he grabbed a mic and started singing to me…and he was sober too! I melted. Yup, right then and there in the middle of the dance floor at our reception, Professor G had to freeze me in silver nitrate and reconstruct my molecular structure, using Winner Enterprises products of course! All right, so I'm stretching the truth…barely, but only because human DNA doesn't allow for spontaneous melting… still after that we had four hours of the most MIND-BLOWING SEX imaginable. Maybe for our next anniversary he'll sing again, or maybe on Valentine's Day…I'll find a way…

**Still, what more is there to say?** – _No one is perfect. To err is human. Everyone is different. Perfect is boring. /_/ Yin and yang. Opposites attract. Two halves of a whole. He's my better half. He completes me (I think I already said that, but it was worth repeating…).

**I love him. Despite his faults, because of his faults, now and forever. Because together, we are perfect.**

**Imperfectly perfect…**


End file.
